TOP TO BOTTOM
by DARKENING SHADOWS
Summary: A 3 PART STORY.What happens when all you love is gone?You change.FINISHED!
1. Bad to good to worse

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG : SORRY

Sora was walking down the beach of his home on Destiny Islands.It had been a week since he and his friends Riku and Kairi's battle for Kingdom Hearts had come to an end,and their lives had at last gone back to normal.Well almost...

Riku was shot right in front of Sora.Riku was killed.When that happened Sora transformed into a half heartless,(A/N:Antisora if you didn't know)and killed the guy.Ever since,Sora's blamed himself. In turn,he's become a different person.Darker,but still a good person at heart.

(SORA'S POV)

Since my return people have said some very offending ."You seem different," they say."Are you going emo,"they say.

I got back a week ago,and i've noticed people look at me as though I'm a criminal.So I only wear black,so my parents died and I live by myself in the house,so I hardly say...Well,anything.It doesn't mean I'm a bad person.They just don't understand me.

These people should be praising me for all I've done.Saving the worlds,killing heartless...

My thoughts ceased when my name was called.

"Sora."

The voice sounded as though it was from an angel.

I turned to see not an angel,but something even better.The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.The only person that has not misjudged me.

"Kairi,what's wrong?"

I noticed she was crying.She ran into my arms.

"My parents kicked me out.I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Nonsense."

I whispered to her.

"Y-you mean..."

"Of course Kai.You can stay with me."

"Thanks."

This made her feel better.

"There's no way I'd let you be unprotected or unlov...

I was stopped by Kairi's very passionate kiss.

(A/N:I'm not to into this stuff so I won't write to much about it.If you want more then just use your imagination.)

Later that night after Kairi fell asleep I decided to go for a walk,and work on a song I was writing.

About an hour later I finished writing the song.

"It's finaly finished."

"Can I hear it?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin.It felt as though my heart was going to pop out of my chest.  
I turned to see Kairi looking at me sleepy-like.I grabbed my guitar.

"sure."

I started to play.Then I sang:

Oh I,  
had a lot to say.  
Was thinking,on my time away.  
I miss you and things weren't the same.  
Because everything inside,  
It never comes out right,  
and when I see you cry,  
It makes me want to die.  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know,  
I can't take it back.  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
but baby the way you make my world go round and I just,  
wanted to say,  
I'm sorry.

This time,  
I think I'm to blame.  
It's harder,  
to get through the day.  
You get older and blame turns to shame.  
Because everything inside,  
It never comes out right,  
and when I see you cry,  
it makes me want to die.  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know,  
I can't it back.  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
but baby the way you make my world go round and I just,  
wanted to say,  
I'm sorry.  
Every single day,  
I think about how we came all this way.  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried.  
It's never to late to make it right.

Sorry.  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about,  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know,  
I can't take it back.  
I love how you kiss,  
I love all your sounds,  
but baby the way you make my world go round and I just,  
wanted to say,  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby yeah,  
I'm sorry.

Once I finished the song,I looked at Kairi.She was clapping.I actually herd a lot of clapping.

I took a look around to see people were all around clapping and screaming.

"Well Sora,It looks like you won't be mistreated anymore."

I kissed her and said,

"I think your right."

I was wrong.Two years later,Kairi was killed.

The guy's still out there.I could've killed him.Instead the cops got me just because I was in my anti form.(A/N:Antisora,if your too slow lol)

So for three months I've been in here.Me,Antisora.Doing nothing but being haunted by the past.

I'm going to get out of here and get that silver-haired freak.

"Sephiroth!When I'm out,your dead!

* * *

TOP TO BOTTOM PART 2: REVENGE (COMING SOON)

R&R


	2. REVENGE

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

Three months after chapter 1

(SORA'S POV)

Revenge...  
Revenge...

It's whats been keeping me strong in here.That and the fact that I'm Antisora and therefore I have no emotions besides the usual...Anger,rage,frustration and sorrow.

That's what's been keeping me going,in the nut house...For three months.

That...That "half-breed." Half man,half demon...Sephiroth.

Sephiroth...  
Sephiroth...

That son of a #&! He's taken everything from me...My parents...My freedom...My pride.

It's impossible for me to say which I miss the most...

Say...  
Say...

All the drugs and doctors couldn't get me to say anything about anything.

Eventually they gave up.So I killed the first two,and ate the third one's heart.

All I have,is my thirst for revenge and blood.

Blood...  
Blood...

They binded me to a chair in a dark room.

All because I need blood.I can't help it.Blood's so addicting.It tastes like cherries.

I love it.

Love...  
Love...

There's no love.  
Only hate.

Hate...  
Hate...

Thats going to end only when I kill...

Right then,I had a visitor ...Him

"Sephir..."

"Shut up and listen!You want out of here?I'll set you free.If you meet me on the mountain.What do you say?"

Here was my chance for my revenge.How could I refuse.I agreed.

(Two hours later)

I'm about to be satisfied with revenge.

"Sephiroth!Prepare to die!"

* * *

PART 3:ANTISORA VS. SEPHIROTH (COMING SOON)

A/N:just a short chapter about revenge.next one'll be the best.


	3. ANTISORA VS SEPHIROTH

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

HERE IT IS! THE BATTLE BETWEEN ANTI' AND SEPHI' ENJOY, OR DIE!(KIDDING)

* * *

ANTISORA VS SEPHIROTH

I'm taking fast steps going up this mountain.I'm tired,freezing my # off,and my thirst for blood has never been stronger.

Vanilla-white snow blowing against my face blisteringly.I don't care though,fact is I only care about is killing silver-haired freak who was foolish enough to set me out of the nuthouse.

Now that #& who killed my loved ones is only a few yards away from me.

"I'm glad you showed up." He said in a cool voice.

I just got in my stance and was ready for him.

"You still mad?"

I couldn't take it,I had to say something.

"Y-y-you."I growled.That was the first I've herd my voice in months.So dark.

"So you **can **talk."

"You son of a #!You took everything!You be-headed my parents,shot Riku right in front of me!And as if that wasn't enough!You slaughtered Kairi!The only thing left I loved!"

"That is true,but..."

I was about to attack,but then he spoke one last thing to me.

"She didn't die so easily as the other three.You know,she screamed for you as I killed her."

(A/N:infuriating ain't it?)

That's when I snapped.I went after him,swiping my razor-sharp claws as fast and hard as I could.He drew his long sword.About five seven long,and returned a few swipes.

About twenty-minutes later I realized that there was no way I was going to get close without a weapon.

Right then,something appeared in my right hand.

It was a new keyblade.It was a long,black blade that had four blood-red teeth on the end.  
The chain on it was my crown necklace.

A word appeared in my mind:Avenger.The avenger keyblade.

Now the real battle began.

For what seemed like hours,all I could hear was the sound our blades colliding with each other.

As much as I hated to admit it,I was enjoying the fight.Not to mention I loved to see Sephiroth in pain from the blows I landed.

Every time I was close I'd dive at him,but I would miss.

We were both nearly out of breath.I could tell the end would be soon.

"Not bad."

"I assure you I am no kid."

Anger was swelling in me like a hot-air balloon and air.

"Whatever,It's time to end this."

I swiped...

"Missed."

Sephiroth was in the air.

"Sin,heartless angel."

"What the..."

I started to glow.Right then,I was in a world of pain.I fell to the floor.Red sparks flashing in my eyes.

After a while I realized I was being strangled.

"To think,I thought you would be better..."

I was about to die...

"It doesn't matter anymore...Do say hellow for me."

"Tell them yourself!"

I summened my blade and cut off his hands.

"AHHHHH!!"

"Hurts don't it?Painful?You don't know the meaning."

"Now, go to #!"

I sliced off the head,and feasted on the body.

2 HOURS LATER

I have my revenge.He's dead,but so are the people I love.

I need them.

I got to the roof of the highest building I could find.

"On three.One...Two...Three."

...

...

...

BOOM

* * *

What an ending...PLEASE REVIEW!! lol.


End file.
